


Let's Pretend (that both our lips are made of candy)

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Playmating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people present as either Alpha, Beta or Omega in high school. Stiles is a late bloomer, and he's already eighteen when he presents as an Omega. With all his friends already having mates, he doesn't know who his playmating partner will be. Enter Derek Hale, the Alpha who hasn't been seen in Beacon Hills for the past two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Full Moon Ficlet challenge on Livejournal, [prompt #130: Play](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/335628.html)
> 
> I had about four different thoughts for this prompts, but then playmating just wouldn't get out of my head. (even though none actually happens, sorry, I chickened out on the smutty part) Un-Betaed. Title from Darren Criss' song Don't You.

He's just turned eighteen and it's too late, he knows it. Most of his classmates have gone through this in sophomore year, most of them presented when they were sixteen at most -- Scott was the last one, presenting as Alpha to everyone's surprise, because he'd been acting as an Omega until then -- except for Stiles. Of course he's the last one of them, the one no one seemed to get a read on, not even Deaton, the local Emissary.

So he's eighteen, and this isn't happening the way it did for Scott, not like for Erica and Boyd -- they were lucky enough to _bond_ at the time -- nor Lydia and Allison. _It isn't happening like it did for anyone_ , Stiles thinks as he walks into the clinic, hands shaking with nervousness that he's trying to pretend he's not feeling.

Because he's in the clinic, having _finally_ presented as Omega the day after his eighteenth birthday, two years after his best friend had been here with the supervision of his mother. Stiles is alone, because as an adult, he doesn't _need_ his father present. It's not required by law to have a guardian there, not like it usually is during these sessions, but then they normally happen before the person is of legal age.

"Hi, I'm…" he starts saying, his voice shakier than he wants it to be.

"Stiles, hi," Melissa McCall greets him, her own tone wavering between cheerful and worried.

He knows the tone, it's a motherly one, and with her sort of dating his Dad, it's something he's learned to accept now. He's not sure he wants her to be here, doesn't know if having someone who knows him is comforting or mortifying, but to his relief she doesn't look judgmental.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you checked in," she says softly, and gets up from her desk, nodding towards the rooms at the back.

Stiles heard everything about the clinic from Scott, in excruciating and not always appreciated detail, from when Scott was here for his session after presenting.

Play-mating.

Stiles lets the word roll around his mind again, like it has been for the past two weeks. It's no less worrying now that he's here, because this is happening, and despite Scott's recount of his own visit here, Stiles has no idea what to expect. It's different for adults, he was told. Normally it's teenagers, with strict supervision from a guardian each, meeting up in the clinic after a detailed arrangement between the families. Normally it's just a fun, no strings attached, no actual worry about bonding kind of an event. Normally it's two friends practicing how to control their urges before each of them goes into heat.

_When was I ever normal?_ Stiles asks himself, a bitter tone to the voice in his head.

With all his friends and classmates having had their play-mating sessions long ago and with all of them already bonded or at least pre-bonded ever since, he's alone here. Alone and wondering who the unfortunate soul who'll have to put up with his delayed ass -- pun only sort of intended -- will be. Because he's going into the session blind, only knowing from his Dad that an Alpha agreed to take the task on, but Stiles doesn't know who the Alpha is.

"Okay, here's your room," Melissa says, and she points towards a door no different to any others in the building. "Do you remember the rules?"

Stiles nods solemnly.

"Clothes stay on unless there's mutual consent, no bites that would leave marks, no bonding, if I feel like I might be going into real heat I get out," he recites the words that he's read over and over in the last week. "If I feel threatened or uncomfortable, I have a panic button and a safe word."

"What's your safe word?" Melissa asks.

"Claudia."

She nods, knowing the significance of the name, and both of them pause for a moment. Stiles thinks of his Mom -- he knew her name would be his safe word long before he presented -- and what she would think of all this.

"Hey, kiddo," Melissa interrupts his thoughts. "She'd be proud of you, no matter what. She's always been proud of you. We all are."

"I… thank you," Stiles blurts out, and he ducks his head.

"Go on in," she tells him then, to his relief. "You'll be okay."

_I hope so_ , he thinks, though he doesn't say it out loud. He manages a nod, and then he's in the door, and his eyes are scanning over the room behind it.

It looks cozy, walls covered in a warm color, a comfortable couch in the middle of the space. There is a snack table with bottles of water, and Stiles can't help but think that it almost looks like a room that's prepared for someone's heat.

He's still looking around when the door opens again, and Stiles turns, almost making himself dizzy with the speed. What _does_ make his head spin is the person who is standing by the now closed again door, with a perfectly blank expression in his face.

"I…" Stiles tries to speak, but his voice is rough all of a sudden. He clears it, and then tries again, "I think you have the wrong room."

"I don't."

That catches Stiles off-guard even more, because he's in the play-mating room with the last person he was expecting.

_Derek Hale_ , his mind unhelpfully and redundantly supplies while it's reeling. _I'm in the room with Derek. In the_ play-mating _room, with Alpha Derek Hale_ , Stiles thinks.

"You are," Derek says, making Stiles realize that he's actually been mumbling the words that ran through his mind as he was processing the situation. "I hope that is not a problem?"

The question is softer and more hesitant than the usual distant, cold and rough tone that Stiles is used to from Derek. Of course, the first time he's heard it was when Derek caught them on the Hale property back in freshman year, when they went looking for Stiles' hoodie that he'd lost the night before during one of their sneaky expeditions into the Preserve. The same hoodie that Stiles has long grown out of and yet he keeps it in the back of his closet.

Derek hadn't been around for a few years, though, so Stiles is still thrown by the fact that he's here now, and standing in the room like it's no big deal.

"You're back," Stiles blurts out, his brain to mouth filter obviously broken again.

 "I am," Derek nods. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? I can call the nurse…"

Stiles shakes his head quickly and he mumbles a no in what he hopes is a convincing tone.

"You smell nervous," Derek says then, still from his spot by the door.

"Well, I am, a bit," Stiles says, and he tries to bite down the 'duh' that threatens to slip past his lips. "I don't… I mean, I know what to expect, Scott's been _very_ helpful," he shudders at the memory of Scott's retelling of his own play-mating, "but it's still… Melissa was there, uh, I mean Mrs McCall…"

"If you'd be more comfortable with your Dad here…"

"Oh hell _no_ ," Stiles says almost in a panic before Derek can finish the thought.

Derek _chuckles_ , and the sound makes Stiles freeze and stare in disbelief. It's such a foreign sound, all he remembers Derek as is a growling, frowning Alpha who chased Stiles off of the Hale property and then continued to glare at him whenever they ran into each other in town.

"I'm sorry," Derek says when Stiles continues staring for longer than he can brush off.

"No, don't," Stiles says, and he shakes his head to clear it. "It's just, I don't think I've seen you smile before," he adds quietly.

"I didn't use to," Derek admits. "Not after the fire…"

His voice fades out, and Stiles wants to apologize again. He knows about the fire, of course, the one that left Derek with almost no family. Before he can say anything, Derek shakes his head and look away, though, like it's not something he wants to talk about. Stiles understands that, there are shadows in his past he's not touching, even though none of them are as big as the weight that's on Derek's shoulders.

"So, uh," he says instead, eager to change the topic. "How do we… what do we do here?"

There's a hint of gratitude in Derek's eyes when he looks back to Stiles, and the hint of a smile is back on Derek's lips. He looks almost the same as when Stiles and Scott got caught in the Preserve, but there's a shadow on Derek's jaw that makes him look a little more rugged, and his shoulders aren't hunched like they used to be.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Derek says, his eyes dropping down to Stiles' mouth.

"Kissing," Stiles' lips form around the word before he can think it through -- brain filter still off obviously. "Kissing sounds like something I wouldn't mind," he rambles on, his own eyes finding Derek's mouth.

He steps forward, because Derek doesn't look like he's going to move, and it's only when they're toe to toe that Stiles breathes in properly for the first time since Derek walked in. He's immediately hit with the mixture that makes up Derek's unique scent. There's the smell of leather, forest, motor oil --  Stiles' mind jumps to the black Camaro he remembers Derek driving -- and a hint of low arousal.

"Oh," he breathes out when the scents register, and his own body floods with warmth.

It's not heat, Stiles knows that, but being this close to Derek makes his wolf restless, impatient. Nothing happens for a few beats, and when Stiles looks into Derek's eyes again, he realizes that Derek is waiting for him.

" _Oh_ ," Stiles says again, a little dumbly because he didn't expect the consideration from an Alpha.

There is only one thought in his mind when he finally leans in and brushes his lips against Derek's surprisingly soft ones, and when their fingers find their way together.

_It's only play_ , Stiles thinks, _play-mating. It's not for real._

With that reminder to himself, and with the sudden realization that walking away will not be as easy as he'd expected it to be, Stiles' kisses become a little different. If it's only play, he's going to make sure to make a memory to last him a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Full Moon Ficlet challenge on Livejournal, [prompt #240: heat](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/512528.html)

He doesn’t think about the way Derek’s kissing him. Doesn’t let himself wonder if it means anything, because they’re in the clinic, there are sterile sheets on the bed and the distinct smell of disinfectant that permeate the air no matter how much he tries to breathe in Derek’s scent instead.

 _It doesn’t mean anything_ , Stiles thinks when he starts backing up towards the bed in the middle of the room.

“Hey, hey Stiles, _wait_ ,” Derek says, and Stiles freezes, his butt hitting the edge of the bed as he backs off.

There’s nothing but softness in Derek’s voice and face, but he takes a step back, bringing Stiles back to reality.

“We have time,” Derek says, and he walks over to the panel by the door, hitting a few buttons.

The light in the room dims, the blackout blinds whirr as they roll down, and Stiles breathes out. It feels almost too intimate now, too personal, and he half wishes that the harsh brightness was still there, reminding him firmly why he’s here. Why _Derek_ is here.

 _It’s just play-mating_ , he reminds himself, watching Derek walk closer again.

“We have time,” Derek repeats. “We have as much time as you need.”

Stiles doesn’t want to think about how his mind immediately goes to “forever”, because that’s not what this is. This is pretend, it’s Derek teaching him what to expect in a real mating, during a real heat. Because when he has a real one, it will be more intense, turned up several levels from the pseudo heat that accompanied his presentation as Omega.

“ _Stiles, it’s not the same,” his dad said when Stiles tried to talk his way out of the play-mating session. “You have to be prepared for later, for when your heats become regular.”_

_“But I already had one, Dad, I’ll be fine.”_

_“You had a hint of a heat, one that was just to signalise that you’re an Omega,” John said patiently. “Trust me, it’s nothing like when you find your mate and your real one hits. Your body won’t know what to do unless you prepare it.”_

_“I’m too old,” Stiles said weakly. “There’s no one I know who’d do this with me now.”_

_“We’ll find someone. The clinic has contacts, and Melissa will find someone good, someone who’ll help,” John said. “Look, so you presented a little later than the average age, but it’s not that bad.”_

_“I don’t wanna do it,” Stiles said, all too aware that he was being stubborn._

He knows that he could have talked his dad out of this. Or that he could have refused, since he is an adult and no one could force him. But Stiles is also pragmatic enough to know that his dad was right, and that the best way to get ready for real mating and full heats was to practice.

The basics of mating were taught in sex ed in school, but the theory is just that — a theory. Words on a page that talk about the mechanics of mating, the way heat changes bodies of Alphas and Omegas. The physical and emotional changes that precede and accompany it after a mate bond is completed and heats become regular. So Stiles knows that he will not be having a heat until after he finds a mate, the first full heat triggered by the mating bite. He knows that there will have to be an emotional bond first, and that it will bring on the first hints of his and the Alpha’s heat.

Right now, he’s only pretending, or at least he’s supposed to. But when Derek cups his cheek in his hand and softly kisses him, Stiles has no idea what he should be doing next. His regular hormones tell him that he’s attracted to Derek, his body is telling him to kiss back, to press forward and get as close as he can. But from everything that he read about heats, that’s not what is expected of an Omega.

He’s supposed to present for mating, prepare for penetration and knotting, for the mating bite. All the theory books make it look simple — let the Alpha take over, choose the best position, then just lay still as the Omega hormones make the body ready, and present the neck for the bite. No complications, no overthinking, nothing spectacularly difficult.

And yet when Derek’s kissing him, Stiles has a lot more on his mind, wants to do so many things that are anything but simple.

“Stop thinking,” Derek says quietly, pausing the kissing for a beat.

He still has his palm on Stiles’s cheek, the other on his waist, and the warmth is grounding as much as it’s making Stiles fall apart.

“Let’s just assume you know nothing about me, and I will explain to you how much that is actually not possible,” Stiles mumbles. “There are things that are physically _not_ doable, and my brain taking a break is one of them.”

“I know that,” Derek tells him, his face not showing any impatience to Stiles’s surprise.

“You do?”

The words come out with a shocked squeak. Obviously, it’s not the first time he’s met Derek, but he never expected to have registered on his radar in the slightest.

“I’ve known you for years, Stiles,” Derek says, and Stiles wonders if he’s imagining the fondness in his voice. “I know you think a lot, and think out loud at least half of the time.”

“It’s not like I can help it,” Stiles says defensively.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Derek says, starting to smile. “At least most of the time it’s not. It’s smart. You’re smart.”

“Oh.”

“But right now, you’re doing too much thinking,” Derek tells him, the smile fading again. “You’re complicating this to the point where it’s not going to be of any use to you for the future.”

“Well, theory is all I’ve got,” Stiles says. “It’s not like I _know_ what to do.”

“Which is why I’m here.”

And, well, Derek has a point there. He’s the Alpha, he presumably had a play-mating session in the past, and if he’s on the clinic’s on call list then it was probably more than just one.

“Okay, teach me your ways, oh wise one,” Stiles says, smirking.

“That would hardly help, seeing as my ways are those of an Alpha, and you’re not,” Derek tells him, mirroring the smirk. “But guide you, I will.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at the wording, but he doesn’t get to respond as Derek cuts of any and al words with another kiss. This time it’s more heated, more disarming than before, and it makes Stiles’s head spin in ways he didn’t expect. His body reacts this time and he surges forward, returning the kiss with more force than he probably should. But Derek doesn’t stop him — in fact, the only reaction he has is to grip Stiles’s waist a little tighter — and continues kissing him.

When they pull away to take a breath a while later, Stiles shakes off the thought of how much time has passed. It doesn't matter, there is no limit on how long they should or shouldn't be here, no one is going to come throw them out or tell them to get the session over and done with. But he knows there's more to it than just kissing, and _that_ is a thought that he can't push out of his brain.

"So, what else should I be doing? Or not doing?" Stiles asks before Derek can lean back in for another kiss.

"That depends. What experience with sex do you have?" Derek sounds all matter-of-fact as he asks, so detached from what they're doing that it brings Stiles right back to reality.

"Well, um, kissing?"

He can't help the blush that spreads over his cheeks. It's not like he likes admitting how inexperienced he is, how little he has done with anyone besides himself until now. But he figures that lying right now is not a good course of action.

Derek's eyes widen at the admission, but he quickly schools his face back into a neutral one.

"Okay, I'm guessing you know the theory of how mating and heats work," he says, then pauses just long enough to see Stiles nod. "So you know that when your actual heat hits after you bond with your mate, your body will change in preparation for real mating. You'll feel a stronger sexual urge, you will secrete slick to make mating sex easier. You'll feel warmer, and turned on."

Stiles nods. Having Derek repeat the information is different than when he read it in books or when he listened to it in sex ed. It's like the words seep through his ears right into his brain and trigger the reactions that Derek is talking about.

"To _your_ Alpha, you're going to smell differently," Derek says, moving a little closer and dipping his face to nose around Stiles's temple. "You'll smell sweet and ripe, you'll smell delicious."

"You saying I don't now?" Stiles says shakily in an attempt to diffuse the growing tension between them.

"You smell like the forest, and oil, and a hint of gunpowder now," Derek says, pulling away from Stiles again. "You also smell a little like sex."

"I went running this morning," Stiles admits. "And Dad took me to the firing range to blow off some steam."

"I'm guessing you did some more of that later too," Derek says teasingly, and Stiles blushes again.

"Hey, we all have our needs," he retorts.

"Again, not saying it's a bad thing, just that I can smell it on you."

"So, when I'm all aflutter because my body is ready," Stiles says, steering back towards the conversation about mating. "Do I just, like, get on my hands and knees and wait for the Alpha to fuck me?"

Derek chokes on air and then coughs.

"Geez, is that what they teach you in sex ed these days?" He still sounds a little hoarse when he speaks, and looks absolutely appalled. “Bonding isn't just about sex."

Stiles raises an eyebrow. He _knows_ this, but he's curious about how Derek will explain it.

"When you find your mate, you're not going to think of sealing the bond as just a necessity. There are plenty of mated pairs who go through levels of intimacy before the bond is official, and some don't even _have_ sex at all," Derek speaks, and he sounds very passionate about it, which has Stiles all kinds of interested.

Derek wasn't completely off the mark with his question, the classes that explained the bonding process did usually only focus on the technical side. So Stiles does know that sex of any kind is not necessary, and that the bond is sealed with the bite mark on the Omega's neck, followed by one of the Alpha's wrist. After that, the Omega's heat cycle becomes active — if they're lucky, regular and infrequent — and the Alpha's body responds to it with a rut.

“Most Omegas don’t have a Heat right as the mating bond is sealed, some can go months after without it,” Derek says firmly. “And since there are asexual Alphas _and_ Omegas, the sex part has nothing to do with having a mate and solidifying the bond.”

Stiles doesn’t have it in him to let Derek get any more agitated over what he obviously sees as misinformation that he needs to explain to Stiles.

“I know,” he says. “The classes said nothing about it, admittedly, but I’ve had plenty of time to look up more information. I’m good at research,” he says with a small smile.

“Good,” Derek says, clearly relieved. “So, no, you don’t just _present_ for an Alpha. Omegas might have been seen as inferior in the past, but they haven’t been for a long time. Or ever, really, but the world isn’t treating them as lesser beings anymore.”

“Well, that kind of depends on who you ask, I guess,” Stiles says, his smile fading.

He’s seen cases, even in Beacon Hills, where Omegas have been treated poorly, and where Alphas thought way too highly of themselves. Not that he wants to dwell on it, because there’s a chance that the Alpha _he_ ends up bonding with will be no better.

“True that,” Derek nods, his expression twisting into a mix of anger and sadness. “Unfortunately, some never really get over their stupidity. I’m sure whoever your mate is will be better. I can’t imagine you putting up with someone so backwards,” he adds, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Stiles can’t help but preen a little. He’s pretty sure Derek means it as a compliment, and if not, he’s going to take it as such anyway.

“So,” he starts, turning their conversation back to the initial point, “if sex isn’t necessary, what do we need to practice here?”

“Well, just because it isn’t _needed_ doesn’t mean it’s not going to happen for you,” Derek says. “Unless you aren’t into it?”

“Oh no. I mean, yes, I am. Into it. Very sexual, me,” Stiles rambles, his cheeks heating up. “Obviously in theory only, for now, but yes, sex sounds like a good thing.”

“It can be,” Derek smiles. “Sex during bonding can be very intense, too. So that’s what I’m here to prepare you for.”

“Right.”

“But it’s not like you should start with what you said,” Derek adds.

“Then what?” Stiles asks.

“Well, kissing,” Derek says. “Which you seem to have down pretty well.”

Stiles blushes and ducks his head, flustered by the praise.

“Then it’s whatever else you’d do with a partner sexually,” Derek says, and he moves closer. “Have you done any more than kissing?”

Stiles shakes his head. He’s tempted to admit that the kissing that he has done before today wasn’t anywhere near like kissing Derek.

“Okay, then we go slow, and you tell me when it gets too overwhelming and if you want to stop,” Derek says, stepping even closer, his hand back on Stiles’s cheek.

Then he leans in and kisses away not only any questions Stiles might be considering, but also for a beat any and all thoughts. It’s the same kiss as earlier, no more intense, but it slowly starts getting warmer in the room as Derek’s hand wraps around Stiles’s waist and pulls him closer. When their bodies are flush against each other, Stiles melts into the heat that radiates off of Derek’s skin.

 _It is intense_ , he thinks when his mind comes back online. But it’s not overwhelming, so he does nothing to stop Derek, not even when he feels a hand slide under his shirt and settle on his lower back. Instead, he lifts his arms and wraps them around Derek’s shoulders, then shivers when Derek moves his hand from Stiles’s cheek to the back of his head.

They pause for barely a second after a while, and Derek dips his head to nose along Stiles’s jaw. Then, without warning, he steps forward, and Stiles automatically backs up with the movement, his knees hitting the bed behind them again. It’s enough to throw him off balance, and he drops down on the bed, then moves just enough to lift his legs up on it. Derek follows, and a moment later he’s holding himself up above Stiles’s body, head bent down as his nose returns to Stiles’s jaw.

“Is this okay?” Derek asks quietly, his arms and legs bracketing Stiles in.

All Stiles can do is nod, and then he tilts his head back, his neck stretched and presented to Derek. He can hear a soft, content hum and then Derek’s lips start peppering small kisses along Stiles’s jaw and then down from his ear towards his collarbone.

It escalates pretty fast after that, and when Derek tugs on Stiles’s shirt and asks if it’s okay to take it off, Stiles not only does that eagerly, but he also slips off his pants. Derek seems taken aback by it for a second, but then takes off his own jeans too, and he’s kissing Stiles again moments later. It’s the first time Stiles has been this close to anyone, and he’s hell bent on enjoying every last bit of it. Which is why, when Derek’s thumb hooks into his briefs, he just lifts his hips and nods before Derek can ask.

When they’re naked, Derek moves to the side and nudges Stiles to turn to his side, then settles behind him, his chest against Stiles’s back.

“Now, if you and your mate choose to have sex during the bonding, this is the best position,” Derek whispers into Stiles’s ear. “Not only does it give your Alpha the perfect access to your neck, it also puts their hands just right so that you can return the bite to their wrist.”

Stiles nods, but he’s sure that he won’t remember some of that. Derek is pressed close, and it’s clear that Stiles isn’t the only one who’s hard. He’s past being self-conscious, but the flush in his cheeks remains as Derek’s hips twitch and his cock rubs against Stiles’s ass. He’s warm all over, but he chalks it down to Derek’s body heat and his own arousal.

“What about sex?” Stiles asks after a few moments of them just silently lying there, Derek’s lips just below his ear, unmoving.

“Well, this is also a good position for it,” Derek says, his voice a little tight as he brings a hand down to Stiles’s butt cheek. “Especially if there’s knotting involved. Which it only should be if you do go into heat right then.”

Stiles can feel every movement of Derek’s fingers, and his asshole clenches when Derek gently pulls on his butt cheek and slips his cock in the gap. It’s so close, so much, and Stiles wants to push back, wants Derek to rut into him, wants…

“Derek, _please_ ,” he lets out with a whimper.

The response he gets is Derek moving his hips away, and Stiles whimpers again. But then Derek is rutting forward, a little lower, the head of his cock rubbing against Stiles’s hole.

“Please, just a bit,” Stiles says, shamelessly pushing his ass back towards Derek. “Just….”

He gasps when Derek’s cock catches against his rim, and his ass clenches but then relaxes. It’s so good, so much more than he’s ever experienced. Not that he has any real comparison to other sex, but with Derek right there, it feels like the only right thing. It feels perfect, and Stiles shivers when Derek’s hips stutter forward again. He’s not cold though, he’s actually warmer than he was earlier. The flush from his cheeks seems to have spread all over his body, and he can feel sweat drops forming everywhere.

“Please Alpha,” Stiles whispers.

And then Derek stills and tenses, his head snapping away from where he was nosing along Stiles’s ear and neck.

“Shit,” Derek breathes out, and he pulls away. “Shit, Stiles….”

“Hm?” Stiles turns his head slowly, his whole body in a haze.

“You’re… how did this even… I don’t understand,” Derek mumbles.

He has a hand still on Stiles’s waist, but he’s inches away from his body.

“What?”

“Stiles, you…,” Derek sighs, his breathing shaky. “You’re in heat.”

 _Well, fuck_ , Stiles thinks as his brain slowly processes the words.


End file.
